


Glimpses of the past

by Ziane



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Consensual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fem!Hanzo, Female Hanzo, Female Hanzo Shimada, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Genzo - Freeform, Hanji - Freeform, Incest, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Sex, Shimada Incest, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: Hanzo was not how he remembered. The innocent look in her eyes gone, probably because of the grueling training, and she had developed more than an interesting figure. He had never thought about his aneki like that until he had seen her so beautiful and enrapturing. He remembered her being taller, and now she was just a little smaller than him, with her black hair tied in a loose ponytail leaving pieces of her hair to frame her sharp face. And then, Hanzo had landed into his arms with devotion and love the moment she saw him, her warmth and her scent enveloped him again, like a sweet memory of his childhood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Dragons and a Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167729) by [Ziane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane). 



> This story features fem!Hanzo and Genji Shimada, siblings, having sex in an incestuous relationship.  
> If you don't like that, please don't read.  
> Genji and Hanzo are bisexual.  
> Genji is 18 and Hanzo is 20.  
> Everything is consensual.
> 
> This is the story of the young Shimadas of my fic [Two Dragons and a Wolf](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13167729/chapters/30116457) (McShimada/OT3/MMF). I couldn't mix these bit and pieces there, so I will include them here <3
> 
> English is not my mother tongue so I apologize in advance for my mistakes <3

Genji 

It was late at night and Genji woke up from a nightmare, sweating and panting nervously. He and Hanzo had reunited a few weeks ago and yet, the unsettling dreams about never seeing her again kept startling him at midnight. He nervously ran a hand through his olive colored hair and chuckled, reminding how Hanzo had wrinkled her nose when she saw his hair properly.

Hanzo was not how he remembered. The innocent look in her eyes gone, probably because of the grueling training, and she had developed more than an interesting figure. He had never thought about his aneki like that until he had seen her so beautiful and enrapturing. He remembered her being taller, and now she was just a little smaller than him, with her black hair tied in a loose ponytail leaving pieces of her hair to frame her sharp face. And then, Hanzo had landed into his arms with devotion and love the moment she saw him, her warmth and her scent enveloped him again, like a sweet memory of his childhood.

They spent their days together now, training, laughing, sharing what they couldn’t these past years apart. Genji got out of his bed and slid the door of his room, sneaking outside and crossing barefoot the tsuboniwa, a small inner garden that separated his room from Hanzo’s. Genji cursed when a pebble got stuck in his feet and he stopped, suddenly aware of what he wanted to do, what if she kicked him out, what if they were too old for that? He swallowed nervously.

 _onee_ _-_ _chan_ _…_

He used to sneak into his sister’s bed when they were little and snuggle together, but he was a grown-up young man now, or that’s what his father said these days.  But all he could think about now was holding Hanzo, so he kept walking. And before he knew, he was in front of his sister’s futon. He sensed her steady breath and the movement under the bedspread.

 _Please,_ _do_ _n’t_ _kick me out_.

Swiftly, before she would wake up and before he would regret it, or worse, chicken out, he slid under the covers next to her. He was breathing fast and tried holding his breath, but it only made it worse.

“onii-chan?” Hanzo said, turning around with half-opened lids and a beautiful sleepy face.

Genji blessed the darkness for hiding the redness of his cheeks. He had a knot in his throat, like he was doing something he wasn’t supposed to anymore.

“Can… I sleep with you, onee-chan?” he babbled, scared to death, ready to run away from there and ready to endure the slap in his face. He pressed his lids strongly, closing his eyes to block the sight of her. Angry Hanzo. His sister chuckled. Amused Hanzo? He dared to open an eye as her hand cupped his face.

“I’ve missed you so much, Genji,” Hanzo said and snuggled into his body. His breathing was fast, and his heart thumped wildly in his chest, but he wasn’t scared anymore. Hanzo rested her head under his chin, and he inhaled her scent, so familiar and so strange at the same time, then, she sneaked a leg between his thighs and her arm held his back, tracing circles over his jinbei. Genji’s heart skipped a beat.

He relished her body against him a little too much, so intimate and thrilling. He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep, but everything involving Hanzo was overwhelming, and every touch of her skin, every small movement, that leg naughtily brushing his most intimate parts; everything was driving him mad. But he relaxed at the familiarity of Hanzo and how their bodies fit together so right. It was perfect. Genji sighed and gasped and finally surrendered to a calmed sleep. Dreams of her will startle him tonight, dreams he would long to come true.

The morning after he left her bed before she would wake up, and before anyone could guess where he had been. Untangling her limbs from his body was one of the hardest things he had done in his life so far, his face flushed at the swell in his groin, ashamed of it. Not understanding how his sister had that effect on him but wanting to stay in bed longer.

But Genji escaped directly into his room, determined to get rid of the reason for his embarrassment. He had done it before, quick and messy, but effective.  Genji lay on his bed and reached for his length, he gasped at how hard he was without even having touched himself yet, just by waking up next to Hanzo. He pumped his hand fast and moaned when his dripping tip eased things.

He thought about his last girlfriend, how they kissed and how she liked to do this for him. Genji was close, his arm already tense by his movements when Hanzo appeared in his mind clear as daylight, the memory of his body, her sleepy face, her leg between his thighs. And he came hard, white stripes all over his chest, soaking the fabric, and leaving him panting and smiling.

“Hanzo…” he whispered, more a moan than a word.

Genji decided not to come back to her room any nights no matter how unsettling the nightmares. This was right, to desire her like this, so natural, but if anyone found out they would… damn, he didn’t know what they’d do.

But Hanzo invaded his bed the next night, and Genji too, night after night, until sleeping together was the only way of sleeping at all. For both. The closeness of a warm body to hold. Her body. Laughs in the morning, secrets at night, making up for lost time. The time they so severely had stolen from them. Precious time. Their time.

 

 

Hanzo 

Finally home. She was finally home with Genji and the rapture in her heart was not comparable to anything she had experienced before. Hanzo craved his company day and night. Since he had sneaked into her bed, she wanted him close all nights, his well-built body pressed against her, resting her head in his trust-worthy chest and waking up safe and smiling listening to the beating of his heart.

Even if Hanzo wanted Genji, she didn’t know how much he wanted her, if he shared her not-so-brotherly feelings or if it was just her imagination. And it was right, but it was wrong.

Hanzo missed another arrow. The bull’s-eye didn’t use to be so small, but her rambling mind didn’t allow her to concentrate on her training. She stood up and went to retrieve the arrows. None of them had hit the center, and she was angry. She excelled at archery more than anything else that arrow in the center of the target was everything.

And yet, she couldn’t hit it today, an itchy unpleasant sensation bothering her.

This morning she had woken up before Genji, and she had watched him sleep more than she should’ve. His chest going up and down, the noise of his breathing and his parted lips. She had stared for too long and then she had touched him, trailed his jaw with a finger, barely stroking his skin. And she reached his neck, the pulsing vein and the urge to kiss it, an urge so primal and forbidden she pressed her lips against it without even thinking. And her hand now greedily caressing his chest, strong built-up muscles by the training. Hanzo turned around, curling up into a ball and closing her eyes, trying to control her sped up breath and heart.

 _Genji’s your_ _brother_ , she repeated herself over, and over again in his mind.

But then Genji turned around to spoon her, sneaking an arm around her belly and breathing a blissful warm breeze on her nape. And it was that. His manhood hard and prominent on her backside, teasing her, tempting her, and she pressed her buns against him.

 _It_ _has_ _nothing_ _to_ _do_ _with you, he’s your_ _brother_.

Genji woke up and left believing her asleep, so quick that Hanzo thought he was mad at her, angry at her behavior. She didn’t deserve a morning kiss on the cheek today. She had crossed a line, and he had noticed. And now she couldn’t even hit that tiny red spot in the bull’s-eye. While she walked back to the shooting range, she saw Genji waiting for her.

“Ohayō, onee-chan,” Genji said, waving his hand and with the sweetest of smiles painting his face.

“Ohayō,” she said, slightly blushing. “I can’t land a single arrow today,” Hanzo said, rearranging her mitsu-gake.

“Distracted?” Genji arched an eyebrow at her.

“By your garish green hair, sure,” Hanzo teased him, messing up his hair.

“Try again, if you nail the shot I’ll give you a kiss,” Genji said with a smug smile. And Hanzo blushed, feeling the burn on her cheeks at his words.

“Who says I want your kisses, onii-chan?”

“I didn’t give you one this morning,” Genji said, rubbing his neck and glancing shyly at the floor.

 _Is he ashamed?_ _Of course, he_ _’s ashamed of me_ , Hanzo thought.

She turned around to face the bull’s-eye. Her skilled arms, tense and ready, positioned the bow as she had done a million times. Her right hand reached for the arrow, the head placed on the arrow rest while long trained fingers drew the bowstring without effort, touching her cheek. The cheek Genji would kiss. Hanzo breathed in and let the air go slowly  through her nostrils.

And then Genji kissed her other cheek and she let go of the arrow that luckily hit the outer part of the bull’s-eye. Missing at all would’ve been embarrassing.

“Genji!” she complained unconvincingly as a half-smile spread her lips.

“If you shatter the arrow, I’ll give you another one,” Genji said, with both hands at his back and leaning forward, showing an innocence Hanzo suspected he lacked.

“No cheating this time,” she said, drawing another arrow and straining the bow. She felt a new confidence in her, closing her eyes, tensing her muscles, showing white knuckles on the grip.

Hanzo opened her eyes right before she released the arrow. She had been born to do this, and she knew that arrow would shatter in two. A triumphant smile appeared on her face and she turned to Genji to brag, but the only thing she found were his lips, soft loving lips pressing into hers. And Hanzo cupped his face with her right hand, still partially covered by the mitsu-gake, the smell of the leather would remind her this moment in years to come.

Her gaze met Genji’s, their mouths still pressed together, too scared to let go. Hanzo let a moan escape her mouth and parted her lips. The bow dropped unceremoniously on the floor when Genji grasped her waist and stroked her lips with his tongue, still looking directly into her eyes.

There was no trace of any of the shame she had felt before, instead, her heart burned, filled with love for him, for Genji, her brother. Hanzo yielded to the kiss, finally kissing him back, dipping her tongue into his mouth and pressing her body against him. She didn’t know how long they kissed but they had to stop to grasp a sharp of air, her face probably as red and flushed as Genji’s.

“Don’t hate me, onee-chan,” Genji said, hiding his face on her neck and holding her tightly.

“All I feel for you is love, onii-chan,” Hanzo said, tears gathering in her eyes.

When Genji looked at her, shedding tears leaving salty roads on his cheeks, Hanzo kissed him again, and again, everywhere on his face, like she had wanted to do this morning and many times before, until she made him smile, and they melted in the safety of their embrace.

This was right, they did nothing wrong.

“Wanna go eat ramen to Rikimaru today?” Genji said, chuckling.

“Only if you’re buying,” Hanzo teased.

And then the kisses came. Beautiful long kisses, lazy kisses, morning and night kisses. Everywhere, stolen, given, granted, famished, passionate, longing, never-ending, unfinished. And Hanzo relished every single one of them like a treasure, a forbidden secret just for her. She burned for Genji, thirsty and hungry until their lips sealed in a lovers kiss.

Hanzo loved no one like she loved Genji.


	2. Chapter 2

Genji 

It was a fun game, hide and seek. Genji looked for Hanzo around the house and the property at any chance, hunting her for a kiss. And more. Because he knew he wanted a lot more than kisses from her, but he didn’t dare to ask even if he ached for his aneki.

 _We’re brother and sister_ , Genji repeated himself, trying to stop his mind from imagining his sister in a series of not-so-brotherly scenarios.

Hanzo loved their little game too. Yesterday, she had startled him at the end of his _Iaidō_ training, pinning him to a wall and thrusting her tongue mercilessly into his mouth. He was sweaty after hours wielding a sword, but she didn’t care, she had pressed her sinful body against him. Genji had been short of air, panting into her mouth as a revealing bulge grew in his groin. Hanzo had to notice it, without doubt, grinding her body against him, her thigh between his legs and his thigh in the warmth between hers. He almost had come into his hakama by the rubbing of her leg. When she stepped away from him with a smug smile, he had wanted to tackle her to the floor, but he stood paralyzed as she left the dojo.

Genji looked at the ceiling, leaning his head on the back of the bathtub, and cursed at his cock, hard just by recalling the memory. He hadn’t seen Hanzo today, and he missed her company, but tonight he will slide into her bed and hold her until tomorrow morning. He smiled at the thought, letting his arms out to rest on the wooden edge too, putting a small hot towel on his face to relax.

“onii-chan…” Hanzo whispered. Genji flinched, and the water splashed around him. He unconsciously removed the towel from his face and sank it quickly into the water to cover his privates.

“Hanzo, what are you doing?” Genji whispered, blushing deeply. His jaw dropped when he saw her taking off her clothes, her beautiful back already exposed to him. At his reach.

“Close your eyes until I’m in the water, you perv,” Hanzo teased him.

Genji obeyed after taking a good sidelong of her naked ass, right before she turned. He treasured that memory for later. Then, with his eyes closed, his heart thumped fast in his chest as he listened to the water moving while she entered the tub. It was big enough for the two of them, but still, her legs playfully brushed his.

“You can open your eyes now,” Hanzo said, sighing after and relaxing in the hot water.

“If they caught us here together…” Genji swallowed. Hating himself for thinking that, afraid of ruining the moment.

“They won’t bother you here, besides, we’re doing nothing wrong.” Hanzo smiled.

Genji smiled back, recognizing the smile of superiority on her sister’s face. He had a glimpse of her body under the water and a knot settled in his throat as his hand secured the little towel covering his now prominent erection. She had her hair tied up in a bun, with that yellow ribbon she always wore. He watched her washing her body with a small towel, the water drops running down her neck and her cleavage. Genji wished the water would stop swirling around her to take a peek at her figure.

“We used to take baths together when we were kids,” Genji said.

“I know,” she frowned. “What are you hiding there, onii-chan?” Hanzo said, pointing at the towel between his legs.

Genji blushed, probably his whole face was bright red but he couldn’t let her treat him like her little brother anymore. He was a young man, and he knew she was playing with him, like she had been doing since she came back.

“You know it well, sis,” Genji pouted. Failing at his poor attempt to control the situation, and Hanzo chuckled, amused at his shyness.

Suddenly, the door opened, startling them. And Hanzo swiftly dived into the tub, holding his brother’s waist to keep herself underwater, at what Genji shuddered and moved nervously, with a hand on her back to help her stay there.

“WHAT?” Genji yelled, trying to mask the uncomfortable situation he was into with annoyance at the intruder that just interrupted his bath. A surprised servant blinked in confusion, a young girl, new around the house who promptly fixed her gaze on the floor at the sight of Genji.

“Forgive me, I saw Shimada-san entering here for her bath and I…” the servant babbled.

“She’s not here, obviously,” Genji curtly said. “Get out of here at once!”

Once the door closed again, and they were alone, Genji grabbed Hanzo and helped her out. She breathed in the much-needed air, with a hand around his shoulders, and coughed. Her hair was all wet and mussed, and he removed the ribbon and tossed it on the floor as a wet cascade fell over her shoulders. Then, Hanzo laughed, trying to fix her hair.

“That was close,” Genji said, chortling and kissing his sister’s cheek.

His smile disappeared when he realized Hanzo was on his lap. Naked. Her nipples were of a beautiful soft pink, adorning two sensuous breasts, full and round. She sank deeper into the water, and Genji realized he had been staring. Not that he was the one to blame for that, it was Hanzo who had slipped into his bath.

“You haven’t kissed me today, onii-chan,” Hanzo said, blushing too under her brother’s lustful eyes.

Genji cupped her face and pressed his lips into her mouth, that opened for him as he dipped his tongue inside, lovingly, longing the touch of her soft tongue against his. Her kisses, intense and enticing, too easy to get yourself lost in them. Her body pressed demandingly against his while his hands at her little back pushed her to him. The nipples he had desired in his mouth a moment ago rubbed his chest and drove him mad. As though he needed another reason to lose control in Hanzo’s presence.

“We’re not supposed to do this, onee-chan,” Genji said, breaking the kiss and regretting having said that the moment the words left his mouth. Hanzo’s face had a hint of shame on it and it was his fault. He wanted this as much as her, probably more than her, and yet, he had embarrassed his sister pointing it out like that. After such a perfect, loving kiss.

“I won’t. Don’t worry,” Hanzo said, proud and stubborn as she was, standing up, showing his glorious beautiful naked body to him without a trace of the sheer innocence she had shown earlier. And just like that she stepped out the tub and hurried to get dressed even if she was completely soaking her clothes.

Genji jumped out of the bathtub and hugged her, sneaking his hands under the half-opened kimono to wrap his arms around her waist. He didn’t care she was naked. He didn’t care his stupid hard-on pressed against her stomach. All he wanted was not to ruin this perfect moment between them. He loved Hanzo and that will never be wrong.

“Forgive me,” Genji whispered. “I love you, onee-chan.”

He felt Hanzo’s tears and the sobbing in his chest and his heart broke seeing his older sister crying in his arms. And then he smiled. She was as conflicted by this as him.

Genji took her chin into his thumb and knuckle and forced her to look at him. Those beautiful black eyes, only a bright brown in the daylight, filled with tears and red where they used to be white and cheerful.

“I love you, as my sister and much more,” Genji confessed.

“onii-chan,” Hanzo gasped. “I love you too.”

And she buried her face again against his chest. He rocked her in his embrace, whispering loving words in her ear and sensing the realness of what was inside his heart. They were in love. They wanted each other. They needed each other. An unavoidable gravity that drawn them together as an ultimate fate’s joke. Even if they weren’t meant to be together, being siblings, Genji couldn’t ignore this. This was real, and it belonged to them and no one else.

 

Hanzo 

“I’m sorry I interrupted your bath,” Hanzo said, glancing up to look at Genji’s blushed face.

Hanzo realized they were holding each other completely naked, and she was as embarrassed as him. She only wanted a kiss, the idea of getting naked and having a bath with Genji had come after seeing him there, with that towel on his face so relaxed. His chest going up and down nonchalantly, and the water framing his muscles. Too hard to resist.

“You make everything better, onee-chan,” Genji said, kissing her forehead.

“I should leave you to it,” Hanzo said, blushing and closing her kimono with trembling hands. “See you later?” She glanced at him, now covering his privates with his own hands, and doing a poor job which made her smile.

“Yes, now go, I’m naked!” Genji said. Hanzo picked the rest of her clothes up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

 _Because if I stay here I might do something we both regret_ , she thought.

 

***

Later that night, when Hanzo finally let down the barriers and walls she had up during the day, she heard the sliding door of her room. Genji’s body hugged her from behind kissing her shoulders and her neck and making her smile and chuckle. She snuggled into him as they both tangled themselves in each other, so naturally and so comfortably it would seem they had done this for years now.

“Genji,” Hanzo whispered. “Do you mean it, when you say you love me?”

“With all my heart, onee-chan,” Genji said, kissing the back of her ear and sending a shudder through her spine.

Hanzo turned around and kissed Genji’s nose, which made him smile. Embraced by the darkness of the night everything looked easier. A safe place between layers of sheets and blankets where they could be themselves with one another. She wondered if they would have to pretend in front of others for the rest of their lives. A thought so naïve and innocent, of course, they would. They will always be siblings no matter how much love they felt for one another.

As she touched his face and rubbed her lips into his mouth, she realized she won’t be able to stop herself any longer. Hanzo loved Genji, but she also desired him in a way she had desired no one before. She had had boyfriends, she had kissed, she had felt the arousal of her body and she knew all too well the smoldering sensation that burned her from the inside in his presence. Genji’s voice interrupted her rambling mind.

“You’re so beautiful, Hanzo,” Genji said, and the lack of light concealed her blushed cheeks. “I could kiss you all my life and never get tired of it.” Hanzo chuckled at how cheesy his brother’s words were. So close, speaking into each other's mouths breathing the same air, sharing the same air. Genji pouted at her repressed laughs and turned around, but Hanzo hurried to press herself at his back and sneak a thigh between his legs.

“You make me so happy,” Hanzo whispered, nibbling and kissing his neck.

“And amused,” Genji said, annoyed.

“Plainly happy,” Hanzo said, touching his chest, bringing him even closer to her. They fell asleep together as they did every night. Safe and loved by one another. Right or wrong, they won’t figure it out today, nor tomorrow, probably ever. But there was no denying. Not anymore.

A faint light bothered her closed eyes, announcing a new morning. Genji was there as she heard unidentified noises and felt his body moving at her side. She opened her eyes and blinked, at the sight of his brother: eyes closed, parted lips, silently panting while his hand, his right hand, moved naughtily inside his Jinbei. Hanzo bit her lip, as her brother, lying on his back until now, turned to a side and opened his eyes to see her, attentively looking at him. And oh that sweet face filled with embarrassment, and how the red came up to his already pink cheeks, as an unavoidable gasp left his lungs. She couldn’t help a smug smile spreading across her face and a blushing of her own.

“Don’t stop,” Hanzo said, glancing intermittently at Genji and his hand, covered by the fabric of his pajamas. Genji hesitated, his hand still inside his pants. She knew he had struggled with his own sinful thoughts for too long. Not anymore. No more denying the sheer truth of their love.

“onee-chan,” Genji whined. “I’m sorry.” His forehead pressed against hers.

“No more apologizing. No more hiding things from me or yourself,” Hanzo said. Always the wise one. Hanzo kissed him and smiled when his arm moved as his hand stroked himself again. Her hand pulled down the waistband to free his hand, beautifully wrapped around his hard cock. Genji moaned as a protest but she broke the kiss to look at him. And what a wonderful, sinful sight he was like that. Hanzo couldn’t take her eyes off him as his hand ambled shyly up and down his shaft.

“I can’t if you’re looking at me like that, sis,” Genji whined.

“Liar. You love it,” Hanzo said, meeting his gaze as a mischievous smile appeared on Genji's lips. And that was her brother, her lustful, desirable lover. The one she had yearned for many times, knowing he had been dreaming about her too. He had been doing this thinking about her, she knew. Genji had probably done this with her sleeping next to him a handful of times.

Hanzo untied her kimono and opened it, tempting Genji. She wanted him to see her as he had seen her yesterday in the bathtub. Hanzo exposed her left breast to the morning cold and her brother’s eyes, as well as her stomach and her hips, as she removed the left sleeve. Lying there on his right side, looking at her brother short of breath, pumping faster his length at the sight of her. Her hand cupped her breast, palming it, and then hardening the nipple with her fingers, as she watched Genji’s eyes fixed on her. Fixed on her hand. She playfully led her hand between her legs, lowering her underwear just enough for Genji to see the dark shadow surrounding her mound.

“You’re beautiful,” Genji gasped.

“I am yours,” Hanzo said, smiling.

Genji moaned loudly, too loud for this early hour of the day, when her hand traveled between her thighs and he saw her exquisite fingers moving up and down as Hanzo touched herself. Her eyes fixed on Genji’s face, and the lasciviousness in his expression and the hunger in his mouth. A primal urge rushing through her, made her rock her hips against her hand, as the burning pleasure came up to her throat and a wail left her lungs.

“I want to touch you,” Genji begged. “Let me touch you.”

“Please, I am yours,” Hanzo said again, getting closer to him and kissing his lips. Genji had to believe her, because she was his, every bit of her body and soul was his.

But his lips ran away from her mouth too soon. Genji clumsily trapped her breast in his mouth, biting as much flesh as he could and making her whine. He sucked her nipple harshly, thirsty for her. Their legs tangled, brushing against one another, Hanzo, aware of every part of skin touching Genji’s, as his hand tapped her thigh, and the tip of his cock wet and dripping on her skin too. Then Genji freed her nipple and a victorious exhalation sent a shudder through her spine. The warm come of his release over her hip and hand, the hand that so desperately rubbed her swollen clit as she came too, repressing a moan with all the strength left in her.

“I love you, onee-chan,” Genji whispered.

They stayed like that until they caught their breaths and the shyness came back to them after what they had just shared. Hanzo bit her lip as Genji rested his head again on the pillow, right next to her.

“That felt right, onii-chan,” she said, kissing briefly his lips. She raised her hand to cup his face when she noticed the white stripes of her brother’s release dripping down her wrist. She let her tongue out, unable to stop herself.

“Hanzo! Don’t do that!” Genji said, his eyes wide open in surprise.

But Hanzo greedily licked her way up to her index, picking up his cum, tasting it, smiling at her brother’s face, half disgusted half aroused by her raunchiness. She swallowed the gathered treasure.

“It’s yours. It’s precious,” she said, licking her lips.

“I won’t kiss you ever again,” Genji said, chuckling, but Hanzo was already over him licking his lips and kissing him madly until he couldn’t take it anymore and they both melted in a deep embrace, Genji’s mouth trapping hers, making her moan as he sucked her sinful tongue.

This was the first of many mornings like this one to come, hiding under the sheets, unleashing the prurience between them, finally enjoying themselves as lovers. Just how they wanted. But love isn’t only about loving, caring and touching. Love brings sacrifices and pain, and a love like theirs would bring secrets, lies and they would have to dance around it for the rest of their lives.

But not guilt. Not anymore. Not when this felt so right.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanzo

Her eyes followed his movements with deep admiration. Genji was an exceptional swordsman, and she valued the effort and technique he put in his training. Every inch of his body was in tension, precise and lethal as he practiced his cutting ability with the sword, lunging at the air first, rehearsing his movements carefully and getting ready to cut the real goza.

He was a sight to see.

All her brother’s impatience seemed to have vanished as Hanzo stared at him from the threshold of the dojo, silently and hidden so he wouldn’t notice her. She didn’t want to distract him and, at the same time, she enjoyed vastly to contemplate him. Now Hanzo had the chance to look at his serious expression, that, if he had seen her, would have changed into a sweet smile; the hakama barely moved as his arms swung repeatedly, so fast it was hard to follow the movements to the untrained eye.

A drop of sweat shined as it trailed its path from his temple to his neck and  Hanzo licked her lips as though she  could trap the little bead and taste it.  Genji took a moment to wield  the katana at  right angles in front of him and then, as a deadly strike you don’t expect, he brandished the blade up to four times, his  movements so neat and acute, in a different angle every time, down,  right , up and left.  Genji cut the  goza target into pieces that fell  unceremoniously  on the tatami only when his muscles relaxed again and  the katana rested inside the  saya . He panted, such swift  movements required a high level of focus and physical investment.  Hanzo sensed the dragons resonating in his chest. And hers.

“Impressive, onii-chan,” Hanzo said, closing the distance between them as the most beautiful smile spread on her brother’s lips at her presence there.

“ Mada ,  mada !” Genji  said , drying the sweat of his forehead with the back of his hand. “The last cut it’s not perpendicular. I was sloppy.”

Hanzo cupped his sweaty face as the blush came up to Genji’s cheeks. She wanted to kiss him, but she couldn’t. They had to be careful to not ruin everything. Hanzo couldn’t afford to lose her brother, not now they both had shown their feelings openly and shared the bed every single night.

“Keep me company while I clean my  katana , will you  onee - chan ?”  Genji said, kissing her cheek.

The touch of his lips warmed her heart, and Hanzo nodded, walking to the cabinet to retrieve the materials. She opened the wooden box to make sure everything was there: nuguigami, choji oil, and the uchiko ball. Genji was waiting for her sitting on his calves on the floor with the blade inside the saya, and she sat next to him but in a more relaxed posture, letting her legs to a side and resting a hand on the floor. Hanzo relaxed around Genji, she was herself and not just the perfect daughter, the perfect archer, and the perfect heir. She was just Hanzo. His aneki.

Genji held the scabbard with his left hand while his right drew the sword with the edge up, taping it gently to remove the debris from his training. Hanzo watched him work mesmerized, she was thorough cleaning her bow and making the arrows, but Genji treated the blades with a respect that comes only from hard training and discipline, qualities she admired and made her proud of her brother.

“I’ve missed you today,” Genji said, removing the oil from the blade with a clean piece of paper. The edge pointed away from himself as he slowly wiped from the tsuba to the kissaki.

“Father asked me to accompany him to his office  today , I believe he already wants me to take more responsibilities in the clan,”  Hanzo said .

“I hate it. It’s dangerous,”  Genji frowned, asking  Hanzo for another  nuguigami .

“It is my birthright, I’ll better get used to it.”

“How lucky I’m not the firstborn,”  Genji snorted.

“And yet, you are his favorite,  _ sparrow _ ,”  Hanzo said with a hint of jealousy. 

She did everything to please her father and mother but it was never enough. Even today at his office, she knew her father would have wanted to bring Genji instead. If only her brother was interested, the Elders would approve in a heartbeat, and the master wouldn’t hesitate to push him to the front of the line instead of her. But Genji seemed to have no interest in the family business, and his rebellious attitude proved it.

Genji sighed, cleaning one last time the blade before the powder from the  uchiko ball spread a white dusty layer along the sharp edge, wiping it off after with a single movement of his right hand.

“Our lives should belong to us,” Genji said, glancing at Hanzo, who reclined on the floor at his side, glancing at him.

Hanzo half-opened her kimono, showing the skin on her legs, distracting her brother and moving suggestively her foot to touch his knee. Genji rolled his eyes and smiled at the poor attempt of her sister to change the subject. She sat on the floor and smiled back at him while Genji took another nuguigami to wipe the blade, but this time, the tip cut his thumb through the cloth as a ruby bead poured from his finger.

“ Kuso !”  Genji whined.

“ Let me see,” she said.

Hanzo chuckled, leaning forward and grasping his wrist as she let her tongue out to lick the bead of blood before it stained his clothes or the tatami. Genji’s face turned bright red at the touch of her tongue and she couldn’t help herself, taking his whole thumb into her mouth.

“ Hanzo , please,” Genji said, white-knuckle pressure wrapping  tightly  the handle of the  katana .

These little games aroused her  like nothing else, knowing someone  could step in and interrupt them, glancing between his legs and imagining his length getting harder at the touch of  her mouth in his  finger. And she circled his thumb with her tongue inside  her mouth as  Genji parted his  lips and a faint gasp left his lungs. Hanzo sucked, humming  softly  at the sweet treat  Genji was. When his breath sped up and an unrepressed groan echoed in the room she stopped, rubbing her  lips on his wrinkly  finger and kissing the  long gone injure. She had a mischievous smile on her  face ,  watching her brother blush  like that because of her.

“That was suggestive.  Give me a  kiss ,”  Genji said, smirking.

Hanzo leaned forward to give him a peck on the cheek, but Genji turned his face and kissed her on the lips, a brief, loving, stolen kiss that made them both grin like the youngsters in love they were.

“I can’t  wait for tonight,”  Hanzo whispered into his mouth.

“Now go or I’ll never finish cleaning this  without losing a finger,  onee - chan ,”  Genji said.

Hanzo pouted and left, not without a last kiss to her brother, wishing it was already dark to wait for him under the safety or her sheets. They had been very careful, Genji sneaked in her bed past midnight, when everyone else was asleep, and left very early in the morning, though that was trickier, to wake him up and force him to leave while he was still trying to open his eyes -or her kimono- before going back to his own bed. Her passionate brother, eager, always wanting more, and Hanzo couldn’t say no to him, didn’t want to say no. 

 

Genji

Sojiro Shimada hosted a small reunion tonight for some of his subordinates, it was long past midnight and the laughs and loud conversation echoed  in the house .  Genji was pacing  nervously  around his room,  wanting to go to Hanzo’s already but worried about being caught with that many people  in the house .

He decided he had waited enough, so he left the room and crossed the  tsuboniwa using all his ninja stealth abilities and recalling the first night he went to sleep with her, how nervous he was, how his heart thumped in his chest and how safe he  was  in Hanzo’s arms. The lights of her room were off,  nothing unusual, so he slid the door open with care.

“Took you long enough,” Hanzo whispered.

Genji snorted and lay at her side, pressing his body against her back  and kissing her neck,  noticing there was  nothing but skin. Her flesh, exposed just for him,  waiting for him. He touched her all over,  naked as she was, and cursed not being  naked too.

“onee-chan, you’re naked,” Genji said, pointing the obvious.

“I was  waiting for you,” Hanzo  said , turning around  and kissing him on the lips, taking off the top part of his  jinbei while he removed his pants with trembling hands.

Hanzo’s  skin was a soft warm dream  Genji wanted to embrace for the rest of his life. He breathed in her  scent, floral tones and a softness that suggested she had been in the  onsen earlier tonight. The thought of Hanzo smearing oils on her  skin and getting ready for him stirred him up in a heartbeat. The embarrassment he had  experienced once showing his arousal to her was  gone because now it was natural, it was  right , and she welcomed it with her own desire.

“You realize there’s like twenty  yakuzas in the house,  right ?”

“They won’t get near my room,”  Hanzo said, chuckling.

Genji let  Hanzo kiss him, invading  his mouth with a sneaky  tongue that teased him and made him ask for more. He touched her breast, hands less clumsy every time, getting used to the familiarity of his sister’s body.  Hanzo moaned into  his mouth when he circled her nipple with the thumb and rolled on top of her.

His  tongue trailed a path down her neck and between her breasts and he glanced at her, even in the darkness of the room he  suspected her pink cheeks, and her arms, resting at both sides of her head, like an invitation to take her body as he pleased.

“I haven’t seen anything more beautiful than you,  Hanzo ,” he said.

Hanzo smiled and covered her mouth with a hand, it will always surprise him how his self-assured sister  suddenly  seemed shy and vulnerable to his words.  Genji kissed gently her left breast, nibbling his way to the perked tip to let his tongue out to caress it, looking at her flushed face.  Genji kneeled between his sister’s legs and cupped both her breasts in his hands, sucking from one nipple to the other as the insatiable urge inside him demanded. And  Hanzo writhed below him, trying to repress her moans while he  bit and sucked her  skin mercilessly , leaving lovebites on her perfect  skin . He was there,  Hanzo was his.

“ onii - chan ,”  Hanzo whined.

Genji glanced up and smirked at the parted lips and Hanzo’s impatience face. He knew what she wanted, and he was all about to please her tonight, and for the rest of his life. He disappeared beneath the sheets, drawing a line of kisses on his way between Hanzo’s legs. When his tongue stroked her folds her hips jerked up to him, and her legs found their way up to his shoulders.

“Do you like this?” he mumbled onto her skin.

Hanzo removed  the sheets and the blanket in a single movement, granting him the much-needed air as he lapped her greedily . The first time he had done this she melted  in his mouth and her whines were almost impossible to repress. He wanted to  feel that again,  to send her over the edge and  make her come  in his mouth .  Genji grasped  tightly  her thighs and buried his face on her core, trying to put  his tongue inside her, and kissing like he would kiss her lips while her ankles pressed his upper back, urging him to keep going.

“A little  higher ,”  Hanzo moaned.

Genji trapped  her folds into  his mouth and sucked, teasing her entrance  with his tongue and licking the slickness coming out of it.

“ Higher .”

“It’s not that easy,  onee - chan ,”  Genji chuckled, drawing a line  with his tongue up and down  her folds , while  Hanzo arched her spine and grabbed a handful of  his hair .

“It is. I’ve done it,”  Hanzo gasped. “ Higher .”

Genji let his tongue out pressing between her legs as Hanzo moved his head, pulling his hair gently and positioning him a little higher. He sensed a little nub and put his mouth around it, circling his tongue and stroking it tentatively.

“There, yes,”  Hanzo moaned, biting her forearm to silence herself.

And he sucked, softly and hard, fast and slow, guided by the movements of her hips until they followed a rhythm, one that he followed with his tongue and his head. Genji loved driving her mad like this, slaying his tongue mercilessly against that swollen nub that seemed to inflict such pleasure on her, until she came in his mouth, so hard she pressed her legs together to keep him there until she relaxed and trembled.

“So that’s the magic spot,” Genji said, chuckling and kissing her inner thighs, wiping his mouth on them and crawling up to relish in her lovely flushed face.

“ That’s accurate,”  Hanzo laughed, flustered.

His length  pressed her leg and reminded  Genji of his own lust.

“ onee - chan , please,” he  said , caressing her neck with his nose.

“Oh! You’ve  been so good ,  onii - chan , and I’m so tired…”  Hanzo teased, turning back but  pressing her body against Genji’s chest.

Genji nibbled her shoulders and grasped  her ass , clawing his fingers at her flesh.  Hanzo repressed a laugh and trapped his hard cock between her thighs,  pressing her legs together. He groaned as the hand on  her ass stiffen, keeping her in place as he rocked his hips into the warmth and the slickness of her folds and inner thighs brushing his throbbing length. He let go, focused on the sensations of her  body next to  his, her nakedness and the warm loving words she whispered, encouraging  Genji to move.

“I love you,” Hanzo gasped.

He loved her to bits, his body ached for her as though all he wanted was to melt himself with his sister in moments like this, the sweltering thrill of his arousal pulsing deep inside him. His own breath on her upper back suffocated him at the lack of fresh air, but he didn’t stop. An arm sneaked to hold her even tighter as he thrust rhythmically between her thighs. When the tip of his cock accidentally pushed her entrance, menacing to slid inside Hanzo. He stopped, suddenly stock still behind her and panting nervously. Genji had never done this before. He was a virgin, and he knew Hanzo was too.

“I almost slipped  inside , sis,” he  said , gulping down his embarrassment as best as he  could . “Have you… I mean…”

Hanzo turned around to cup his face. “ I want you ,” she  said , brushing her lips into his mouth.

“ I want you to be my  first, my last, and my everything ,  onee - chan ,” Genji whispered.

“Me too,”  Hanzo gasped.

They smiled and kissed in the dark, his heart thumped as if it wanted to get out of his chest, there was no bliss compared to the overwhelming joy that was Hanzo’s love. It felt so right. Two souls meant to be together. A first time for both, sharing another intimate moment that proved they were more than they had imagined. There was no going back now, since that first shy kiss, since the first times they had experienced their bodies as lovers and now another first time to bury himself in the depths of her body. Genji had wanted this for so long he couldn’t wait anymore. He rolled on top of her while Hanzo spread her legs for him, wrapping them at both sides of his body, so invitingly, so tempting, so blissful. 

Someone knocked on  the door .

_ Fuck. _

Hanzo reacted quickly as expected. She stood up and put her robe, covering her naked  body and pointing to the  oshiire of her  room. Genji opened the closet and huddled inside  wth difficulty, closing  the door . He peeked a faint light as  someone entered the  room. Genji recognized their mother’s voice. This wasn’t happening.

“Do you know where your brother is?”

“No, why?” Hanzo said.

He recalled in his head if he had been too noisy, if  someone had seen him sneaking into her room, and a thousand scenarios of how to explain why he was naked in his sister’s closet with a hard-on. Well, maybe he  could say he was there spying on her, as embarrassing as that was, she would be free of any punishment, though his reputation would  suffer forever in the eyes of his mother.

“Your father went to his room to ask him to join the reunion and we cannot find him.”

“He probably is with his  girlfriend ,” Hanzo said.

_ Girlfriend _ _? What  _ _ girlfriend _ _ , sis? _

Her voice was steady and calmed and it stunned him what  a good liar she was, as though one minute ago she wasn’t breathless below him and asking him -he swallowed- to make love to her, and now she was in front of their  mother putting her silver tongue to  a good use.

“Oh, I didn’t know your brother, well…”

“He’s been slipping away here and there to be with her, but I’m keeping an eye on him,  mother , don’t you worry,” Hanzo said.

_ Such a snitch. Thanks,  _ _ onee _ _ - _ _ chan _ _. _

“Do you have a fever? You’re all flustered and disheveled.”

_ Yeah, explain that to her, _ Genji thought,  repressing a chuckle.

“Just a nightmare, I am  perfectly  fine.”

It is like he could clearly see his sister’s blushed face repressing a smirk and pretending she was sleeping instead of sharing her bed with her brother. The two women said their good nights and, after a few moments, Hanzo opened the door of the oshiire with a smug smile.

“Are you comfortable there?” She chuckled, helping him out and going  back to the  bed .

Genji cursed the robe covering her body as Hanzo nestled in his chest, guessing tonight wouldn’t be the night, but happy it didn’t go awfully wrong.

“I can’t go back to my room now, I am with my girlfriend,” Genji said, kissing Hanzo on the forehead. “You’re my girlfriend.”

“ I can’t be that, and you know it,”  Hanzo hissed. “We have to keep it a secret, we  can’t walk  hand in  hand on the street, or kiss, and…” her voice broke, and he held her close, so  tightly  she  could n’t breathe.

“I love you and nothing can change that,  onee - chan ,”  Genji whispered.

“But one day…”

“It doesn’t matter, I am yours and you are mine. Forever.”

They lay there in silence until their hearts calmed down and they beat in unison again. That’s when Genji felt Hanzo’s hand traveling down his navel and the corner of his lip twitched at his sister’s cheekiness.

“Would you let me do something for you,  onii - chan ? Hanzo said, wrapping her  hand around his half-hard cock.  Genji quickly yielded at the touch of his sister. She slid down his body and  playfully  licked a perked nipple on her way down, making him gasp.

It still puzzled him how natural and easy going was their relationship, their bodies fit perfectly together, they laughed and talked about everything without shame or fear and, of course, the fact that her sister knew how to stir him up in a heartbeat with some strokes of her hand was just as natural as breathing. He bit his lip and his stomach clenched as he felt her kisses trail a path down. His own cock twitched in her hand, and, by the way she hummed between his legs, she had noticed too.

“Where are you going?” Genji  said .

“I want it in my mouth,” Hanzo said, twisting her hand at the hilt of his cock.

“What?  My… oh!” This was a first time for him too, feeling suddenly nervous and really turned on.  “I’ve been thinking about it,” he confessed in a moment of weakness.

Hanzo let her tongue out, pressing it on his shaft and licking her way up. Genji wrapped his hand in a fist and bit his knuckles to repress the urge to moan at the sensation. Her tongue was wet and warm and he was so hard he could feel the pulsing of his own cock. The darkness helped to intensify everything, but all he wanted now was to watch, to see what she was doing. He removed the blankets as his eyes used to the lack of light met Hanzo’s gaze. Her parted lips let a tongue out to stroke his tip, smearing the precum on it.

“I won’t last a second,”  Genji said.

Hanzo put his cock in her mouth and Genji watched it disappear until her lips touched the fingers of her hand. Her tongue brushed his skin as she sucked, slowly and thoroughly as she had sucked his thumb today. Still biting his hand, the other one caressed Hanzo’s cheek and noticed the movements of her mouth and the tension on her jaw. Genji had to gather all his strength to not come right there, focusing on the pain on his hand instead of the wet warmth that his sister’s mouth offered. But then she moved her head up and down while sucking and he couldn’t take it anymore, he jerked his hips, he fought the lingering pressure down his balls but surrendered to the storming pleasure, to that sinful mouth sucking his cock relentlessly.

“ Hanzo ,” Genji gasped, more like a  beg , the  beg of a satisfied lover reaching the peak of his thrill.

He came in  her mouth ,  his cock trapped by  her lips and the  sucking force  of her tongue .  Hanzo swallowed all he had for her until his body stopped jerking and  his cock was empty and sensitive at the perseverance  of her tongue . But he waited and smiled and chuckled until she  slowly  let  his cock out of  her mouth and  greedily  licked  her lips .

“Have I done well,  onii - chan ?”

Genji brought her to him to kiss her and hold her tightly against him, he needed more hands to make sure she would never ever left his side, to hold her like she deserved, to make her feel safe and loved because in their small world they were everything to each other.

“ I love you , Hanzo.”

“ I love you more, Genji.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from the OW wiki:
> 
> Mada mada!  
> Kanji: まだまだ！  
> English: Not good enough!
> 
> Kuso!  
> Kanji: 糞！  
> English: Shit!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Was Hanzo your first?” Jesse asked, blushing. “M’sorry ya’ don’t have to answer that, Genji.”
> 
> The memories burst into his brain as though it was yesterday. They had been secretly kissing and playing with each other, he had been sneaking into her bed at night, touching and asking for more than he should’ve. Until one day, a beautiful sunny spring day, they had visited the cherry orchard’s of Hanamura inside the property. It had been Hanzo’s idea.
> 
> “You spaced out,” the cowboy said.
> 
> “Sorry. Yes, she was. And it was beautiful,” Genji said.

Hanzo and Genji 

Springtime in Hanamura was one of the most delightful seasons, cherry blossom trees awash with pink blooms hedged the family castle. It was Hanzo’s favorite time of the year; she loved to cherish the sweet scent of the flowers and the noise the spring breeze made through the branches, leaving behind a trail of fallen petals in an endless swirl gathering as sakura snow at the trees’ foot.

The hanami festival was at its peak in the town, and this weekend, the Shimada family would allow the village folks to wander freely around the castle garden and cherry blossom orchard to enjoy the festivities, as a goodwill gesture, like his father used to say.

That implied their home provided lodging to the extension of the Shimada family too, which also meant Hanzo had been sleeping with two of the youngest cousins while Genji shared his room with the boys his age. They relocated the _fusuma_ to make the rooms bigger and, as much as Genji pouted and complained about a man his age and his very much needed privacy, he and Hanzo hadn’t been able to sleep together for a week now.

Hanzo, usually the wiser one, made use of her patience, understanding the situation was temporary and trying to ease her brother’s rage with loving words and promises of their future time together, which were more harmful rather than helpful to Genji’s lustful desires.

Genji was at the dojo devoted to his training, making his father very proud at the many hours his youngest son, his _sparrow_ , had been spending perfecting his skills. Though the real reason was that, while he was sweating and pushing himself until exhaustion, he wouldn’t be thinking about the things he wanted to do to his sister. Because in Genji’s mind the only thing lurking were images of Hanzo’s sinful body betraying his good intentions too many times a day.

The memory of their last night together; that wonderful and unfortunate night they had been interrupted -and luckily not caught- by their mother, pursued him night and day, like a sweltering ember down his stomach, awakening needs of her body and her scent. Genji needed Hanzo, her taste, her mouth, her tongue. He wanted everything, and he couldn’t wait. She had to be his or it would drive him mad.

And Hanzo had been teasing him, an innocent chaste kiss too close to his lips, how she referred to him as her _otouto_ in front of their relatives; the knowing smiles and those black eyes staring at him at every meal, from the other side of the _kotatsu_ , reading his mind and his lascivious needs like an open book. Genji hit the training dummy a bit too harshly and cursed at his battered hand.

“Kuso!”

“Genji!” Hanzo said, getting closer and taking his hand affectionately in hers. “Be careful, onii-chan.”

His chest heaved heavily, out of breath, and Genji realized he didn’t remember how long he’d been there judging by the exhaustion burning his lungs and the beads of sweat running down his flustered face. He looked around to double check if they were alone, his mind clouded by the weariness and the prurient hankering for Hanzo.

Genji pressed his body against her, not minding the sweat or the lack of air. He secured the back of her head, her ponytail trapped in his fist as a demanding act of possessiveness, tugging at it and exposing a perfect vulnerable throat asking for a bite; and those beautifully parted lips that let go a surprised whine while he nuzzled at her neck lewdly -if that was even possible-, letting his tongue out to savor the richness of her skin while Genji growled, pining for her.

Hanzo surrendered, her stomach clenched at the manly scent of her brother and the smoldering between her legs at the proximity and the touch of his body. If he wanted to take her right there, she would not complain, she would encourage him, shouting his name for everyone to hear until no voice came out of her lungs because there was nothing she thirsted for more than Genji.

Their mouths crashed together, a soft moan and a grunt melting as the only witness of their unresolved passion; their tongues greeting each other with an enthusiasm worthy of devoted lovers, rallying themselves into a kiss full of teeth, and mouth, and tongue, their time apart turning their want into the rawness rutting of what they were. Two fools in love denied of each other for too long.

The kiss concluded as promptly as it started, both breathless staring into each other’s eyes and knowing they were going insane, that they were not meant to be without each other any minute longer, and relieved that no one had seen their moment of weakness.

Genji wanted to tell her he was sorry about his roughness, that he loved her, that this situation was killing him, and that he missed her badly at nights; where he could not sleep and recurrent nightmares of unhappy violent dragons filled his dreams.

“I know, me too,” Hanzo said, trapping a drop of sweat on the verge of falling from his jaw.

“I needed to kiss you,” Genji gasped, still trying to catch his breath.

“onii-chan, I want you to go to the _onsen_ to take a bath and relax your muscles,” Hanzo said, a smirk on her lips and a spark in her eyes that made him burst with hope.

“Sounds like an excellent idea,” he said. “Will you accompany me?” Genji suggestively asked. The negative answer in Hanzo’s nodding almost made him pout like a toddler, but he resisted. It was impossible to risk a furtive encounter in a house full of inopportune relatives.

“Our cousins, aunts, and uncles are coming down to town for the rest of the day, including mother and father.” Hanzo’s smirk turned into a mischievous smile. “You are excused because father believes your training comes first, and you are not to be disturbed.” Genji snorted.

“Is that your way of telling me I can be on my own for the rest of the evening?”

“Wistfully, I am not going either because I have an impossible headache and must stay in bed.” Genji’s face brightened up like the most beautiful dawn at his sister’s words and the true meaning of them.

“Come to the _onsen_ with me, onee-chan,” Genji begged, a whisper that made her flutter and almost lose her resolve.

“Join me in an hour at the path behind the house for a walk,” Hanzo said, her voice full of want and desire. Her words would seem innocent and harmless to anyone unaware of her true intentions. Genji nodded, a wide loving grin spread on his lips that vanished when Hanzo leaned forward to murmur in his ear.

“I will make your wait worthwhile so do not play with yourself at the _onsen_ , onii-chan,” Hanzo warned, glancing at his deeply blushed cheeks and turning around to leave the dojo. Genji stood still there, breathless, wanting this long hour to pass by hastily.

Hanzo had been eager to be with Genji too, she stared at the ceiling every night, listening to the breaths in their room and wishing for her brother’s comforting body at her side, she wanted his luscious hands on her flesh, yearned for his touch, his mouth, his tongue, the loving words, the whispers, the kisses and she wanted more. He had to be hers or it would drive her mad.

They met at the back door of the house, ready for their walk. Genji smiled at the endearing image of Hanzo wearing a deep blue yukata that portrayed the design of a dragon in her left sleeve, and a pink gradient of petals at her feet. Her hair tied with her mustard ribbon in a ponytail lower than usual, barely holding the expanse of her onyx hair.

“You look like a dream come true, onee-chan,” Genji said.

“Arigato yo,” Hanzo said, smiling shyly.

Genji wore a deep green yukata with a yellow dragon on his right sleeve, and Hanzo’s heart skipped a beat when he offered his arm and she linked hers around it. They followed the path inside the orchard, walking in a silence filled with the noise of the nearby stream and the breeze shaking the leaves and the blooms.

The sun seeped through the branches as they went deep into nature, the polite gesture of Hanzo taking his arm turned into a teasing walk hand in hand, like the young couple they were, out of sight of judging eyes. In their own perfect world and profoundly in love.

Hanzo let go of his hand and pretended to run away from him, hiding behind the trees and laughing, until Genji grasped her yellow ribbon, tangling it in his fingers and freeing her hair while she turned around with the sweetest smile he had ever seen in his life. One he would never forget, burned into his brain and heart just like the evening they were about to experience.

Genji got closer to Hanzo, inhaling the scent of his sister in the silky ribbon in his hand, but smelling nothing more than cherry blossom petals, he even sealed his eyes for a brief moment. Cherry blossoms. And when he opened his eyes again Hanzo was in front of him, cupping his face and glancing intently at him. A wind strike washed them with sakura petals and their smiles vanished to make room for wanting parted lips. They were finally alone, concealed and embraced by the ravishing landscape.

“Hanzo,” he said, taking her hand. Her cheeks dyed in a bright pink matching the cherry blossom petals flying around them and getting stuck in their hair.

Genji pushed her against a tree, pressing his body demandingly, closing the distance between them. Their eyes met, reading the longing of their hearts while Genji gripped her hips as though he didn’t want her to slip away. But Hanzo wouldn’t, she was right where she wanted.

Her lips collided with his mouth and Hanzo kissed him avidly, assailing his mouth with her tongue and tasting him, tangling her fingers in his green hair and bringing him to her, she hadn’t had enough, and she won’t have enough of him in a lifetime, wanting to melt with him in a kiss until they were both out of breath and panting in the same air, neither of them stepping away, the ribbon resting on the ground at their feet, long forgotten.

Hanzo gasped, feeling the length of his brother teasing hard against her thigh. She had missed him so much these past days, wanting nothing more than him inside her. Before she could reach for him to satisfy her lasciviousness, Genji sneaked a hand between her legs, stealing a desperate moan from her lungs while she buried her face in the safety of his neck. Her lips moved on their own, spreading loving kisses on her brother’s skin while her mouth sang beautiful needy noises at his naughty fingers.

Genji repressed a grunt when his hand defeated the layers of fabric from her yukata and found his sister naked. He risked a glance at her, and granted a half-smile at Hanzo’s boldness, wearing nothing underneath the yukata. Just for him.

His fingers, skilled by now in the task, fondled between her legs, sinking them in her folds and relishing in the slickness and the warmth he found there. Hanzo spread her legs, giving him a better access and sucking at the skin of his neck, she wanted to leave a mark, that her brother was hers, and also to repress the whines and moans leaving her mouth. She had to lean back on the tree, not trusting her wobbly legs.

“Do not stop, please, Genji,” she said, using all her strength to move her right hand and find his brother’s cock underneath the fabric, gripping firmly, surprised at how hard he was, how needy and wanting. Just for her.

Genji helped her trembling hands undo his yukata and free his jutting cock from his underwear while she opened her garments, getting rid of the obi and winding her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss, interrupted when his length teased between her legs and they both wailed a lustful song.

“I want you, onee-chan,” Genji whispered in her mouth. “Let me be yours.”

“Take me, brother,” Hanzo moaned, wrapping her leg around his waist and guiding the tip of his cock to her slick entrance while long fingers stroked him smoothly.

Unable to stop himself any longer, Genji sank his cock into her, gripping her thigh firmly while he felt for the first time the warmth of her walls, how effortlessly he slid inside with the slightest movement from his hips. And she wailed in his neck, the hard, pulsing length of her brother stretching her like nothing had before, making her feel complete. Nothing was comparable to this, and the dragons knew, roaring gleefully at their union as the only ones sharing their rapture.

Their gazes met, neither of them moving, fascinated by the epitome of their love and finally joined in the most intimate way possible. How could something so new and strange feel so right, as though it had always been like this, just meant to be?

“Genji, Genji, Genji…” Hanzo whispered, an endless mantra while she rocked her hips against him to bury his length deeper into her.

The friction sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine, the tightness of her folds enveloping him gracefully and lovingly. He was home. Where he belonged because they belonged to each other; the sensation so familiar to him by now as the spirit dragons inhabiting in them.

And Genji moved, clumsily at first, kissing her neck and still gripping his thigh, surely leaving bruises in the shape of his fingers, he wanted to leave his mark, Hanzo was his. But then the irrepressible urge of his pleasure took over, thrusting faster into her, pushing in and pulling out his cock in an uncertain rhythm. Hanzo took him in gleefully, relishing in every onslaught of his hips, the heat of the moment bringing the red up her face and neck while her brother’s speed up breath warmed her neck.

Hanzo surrendered to him holding onto his broad shoulders and pressed against the tree, the blooms falling unceremoniously between them. She held her breath for a brief moment, in a broken gasp, before her orgasm ran over her and an irrepressible moan escaped her lips.

Genji lost himself in her and the rapture of her body, letting himself go, immersed in the thrill of her pulsing walls around him, and he couldn’t help it, his orgasm crushed him when he shoved his cock inside Hanzo in one final onslaught, but his legs failed him, trembling by the adrenalin and the immense wave of pleasure. He spilled himself inside her, the jerking of his hips pulling out his cock too early and painting pearlescent stripes on her inner thigh too.

Their hearts thumped in unison in their chests, the warm spend of her brother running down her thigh, her core still throbbing needily at the missing cock that had filled her while Genji whined, kissing her neck and still rocking his hips against her, rutting even at the end of their union.

Genji chuckled and Hanzo followed, blissed out but the perfection of the moment they had shared, brief, intense, but perfect nonetheless. Hanzo peppered kisses along his chin, nose, lips, forehead while Genji smiled, his face blushed and his eyes filled with sheer love for her.

“Aishite imasu,” Genji whispered.

“Aishiteru,” Hanzo said.

This felt so right it was inconceivable they had to keep their relationship in secret, something most people can’t find in a lifespan and they had so early in theirs.

Her brother cleaned her leg up with the back of his yukata and helped her fix her clothes before his own, picking up the forgotten ribbon from the ground and offering it to her.

“I don’t want to come back yet,” Genji said.

“Me neither.”

He trapped her lips, licking tenderly the swollen wonders of her mouth and slipping his tongue inside, cupping her face with both his shaky hands and trying to drop the heaviness of his heart into her. Words seemed meaningless after what they had shared. He swore to himself to make love to her every day of his life to show Hanzo his devotion to her. His love for her.

And they sat at the foot of the tree that had sealed their secret union, Genji leaned back on the trunk while Hanzo sat between his legs, reclining her body in his chest; the safest place in the world. They admired the sun getting lower in this idyllic reverie, and fearing the time to go back to the lies that filled their lives, but with a certainty and a happiness renewed by their feelings for each other.

“onee-chan,” Genji called her, combing her disheveled hair with a caring hand while Hanzo fidgeted with the ribbon in her lap. “When are they leaving? Because I can’t be without you.”

“You will never be without me, onii-chan,” Hanzo said, taking his hand. “Because I am forever yours.”

“I want to do it again before we head back,” Genji whispered, shyness all over his voice and a sweet half-smile that melted Hanzo’s heart.

She turned around and straddled him, there was something especial at knowing she could please her brother in so many ways, and she was more than willing to do it for the rest of her life. Her thighs rested on both sides of his legs and he grasped her backside to bring her closer to him and kiss her neck.

Hanzo took his right hand, clasping it with her left while she held the end of the mustard ribbon in the _seigaiha_ pattern. Genji looked at her while she joined their wrists with the fabric in an endless loop and offered the other end to his now tied hand. They laced their fingers together while a gentle kiss sealed their unspoken promise.

“My first, my second, and my everything, brother,” Hanzo promised.

And Genji nodded, reaching for the mouth he lived for, the woman he would love for the rest of his life with a need and a want deeper than anything. He knew this wasn’t feeble. He had found the love of his life in his _aneki_ and Hanzo felt the same for him. Forever doomed the ones who misunderstood their love for it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it! Thank you everyone for reading and following along. This spin-off was so fun to write I hope you had fun reading it too <3


End file.
